Wedding Bells and Soccer Balls
by The Wordless Epoch
Summary: .:UNDER CONSTRUCTION!:. .:DO NOT READ!:.When Viola and Duke hear that Olivia and Sebastian are getting married, they try to compete with them to get married. They soon find out that it's only hurting their relationship, but is it too late? DVH, OSH Rated


This is my first She's the Man/Movie fanfiction. Please be nice. No flames, please.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ -

"Viola, Sebastian's here." Duke called from down the hall. Viola's head whipped around and Duke saw she was wearing a huge smile.

"Is Olivia with him?" she asked, running to him. Duke caught her in his arms before answering.

"Yeah. She looks excited for some reason." He took Viola's hand and led her down the cement stairs outside the entrance.

"How long are they here for?"

"I don't know. They didn't say. But both of them said they were planning on running while they were here. I don't know why either of them need to run. Can't they just hang out here?" Duke asked.

"Um...All I know is that Olivia was a huge exercise-ist person when I first came here. You know, when I dressed up like a guy and pretended to be my brother, falling for you, and 'Livia falling for me?" She chuckled. "The good old days, eh?"

Duke rolled his eyes, laughing. "Yeah, definitely the good old days. Not like they've changed much. Except for the fact that everytime I see the other guys on the soccer team, the ask me how you're doing. They got a real kick out of you showing the stadium, and principal, your...chest." He paused, blushing. "And...er..your brother showing us his...goods."

"Oh, of course I remember that. What was I thinking?" Viola asked loudly- a bit too loudly. People turned around and looked at her. "Well, you guys were there. You know what I was talking about, right?" Several people nodded, and many just stared at her blankly. "Some people just aren't morning people," she whispered in Duke's ear.

"No, I just don't think they're used to seeing you as a girl." he joked.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Duke. I'm laughing so hard." she replied sarcastically. "I remember when I came out onto the field. Man, you looked so happy!"

"Thanks, Vi." He mumbled in response. "I was so pissed at you. It wasn't even funny."

"It was too. Don't lie to me. I might have to punish you."

"Lying. Lying. What are you going to do now? Huh? Huh?" Duke replied, poking Viola in the arm.

"I might just have to kiss you in the middle of this hallway." she threatened playfully.

"Oh, I would absolutely _hate_ that." He laughed. "Ha! That was a lie too!" He began to say something else, but was cut off by Viola's lips meeting his own.

"I...I told you I would do it. I don't lie, Duke." She giggled. "Consider yourself punished. Behave yourself."

"I'll be sure not to lie anymore, hon."

"Since when do you call me 'hon?'"

"I don't know. It just sort of...came out." Crimson color seeped slowly up his cheeks.

"I thought you couldn't talk to girls."

"I think I can manage talking to my girlfriend, Vi. But if I have anymore trouble, be sure to get some Gouda."

"I didn't mean it that way. And besides- that helped, didn't it?"

"I guess so. I don't know. You're confusing me."

"I'm confusing you?" She playfully punched his arm. Viola froze when she saw Principal Gold walking determidely toward the two. She quickly rubbed the area on Duke's arm where she had punched (lightly, but still) and tried to think of an excuse.

"Viola Hastings, I need to talk to you. I noticed-" Gold started to say.

But Viola cut him off. "I know, Principal Gold, I punched Duke in the arm. But I promise it won't happen again. I just kind of...was playing around, you know? Of course you know. Okay, I'd better go now." She said quickly. She turned around, but found Dukes arm in her way. She tried to move it, but he was stronger.

"Vi, calm down. He just needs to ask you something." Duke said gently.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought I was in trouble."

"Not as of yet, Miss Hastings. As I was saying, I noticed your brother and Miss Olivia outside. You seem quite comfortable in Duke, yet not comfortable enough to take part in...adult activity. We seem short on dormitories at the moment, so would you mind 'bunking,' as you kids say these days, with Duke while your brother and Olivia take your old Dormitory?" Gold started to say.

"Oh, of course! That would be fine. Let me go pack. Duke, want to help? I knew you would. Come on." Viola said, again very quickly, dragging Duke behind her.

"Viola, what is wrong with you?"

"I need to talk to you. I think Olivia and Sebastian are a lot closer than we thought. I think Olivia is-"

"No, she can't be...can she? I mean, she's only, what, seventeen or so?"

"Why wouldn't Gold have Olivia room with her old dorm-mate and Sebastian with you? That would leave me with my dorm."

"What's wrong with me?" Duke asked, pouting playfully.

"Nothing's wrong with you. I'm just wondering if she is? I mean, if they're rooming together, there has to be a reason, right?"

Both Viola and Duke looked up when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey guys! Long time no see." Olivia greeted them. "Look, guys, I know this may be a surprise to both of you, but Sebastian and I are-"

"I knew it! I knew it! You're only sixteen! Well, sixteen and a half, but who's counting halves?"

"I know we're young, but we love each other, and I do look good in white."

"What does this have to do with white? Olivia, you're too young!"

"I want you to be supportive of Sebastian and my decision. I'd be supportive of you and Duke if you were getting married!" Olivia said softly.

Viola and Duke spoke at the same time.

"What?" Viola shrieked.

"You're getting married?" Duke asked quietly.

"Yes, we are. We're getting married." She paused and looked at Viola. "What did you think was our news?"

"Oh, it's not important. Nevermind." Viola looked around the room, her eyes resting on Olivia's hand. "Can I see your ring?" she asked.

"Well, Sebastian just got it out of one of those little machines you see at drug stores and things. So, it's not real, but it will suffice until we have enough money for a real one." she explained.

"Oh. It's pretty anyway. Just be sure not to show Monique. She'd kill you." Duke joked.

"I don't think she'd see it. Her vision is blocked by Malcom's face, smooshed into her own. God, can't they get a room?" Olivia pondered that for a moment. "Nevermind, maybe they shouldn't. Anyway, I'm just glad he's done with his obsession with me. It was getting really annoying."

"Yeah, I see how it could be that way." Viola kidded. Olivia had been pretty obsessed with her when she was dressed up like her brother, now Olivia's fiancee.

"And I also came to apologize for the way I acted when you were dressed like your brother. I know it had to be annoying. I'm so sorry." She turned to Duke. "And I'm sorry to you, too, Duke, for leading you on when I was trying to make Viola..or Sebastion...or whoever, jealous." She looked at both of them. "Can you guys forgive me? I'd feel so much better if you said so."

"'Liv, we've forgiven you already. Gosh, didn't we already forgive you before?" Viola said.

"I suppose you did. I couldn't remember, so I just decided I'd plead forgiveness again to be sure."

"It's alright. Don't worry. I'm sorry I was so obsessed with you. I mean, I'm not sorry I liked you, I'm sorry if I was annoying." Duke turned to Viola. "See? I still suck at talking to girls." He walked behind Olivia and toward the door. "I'm going to go start an impromptu game of soccer down at the field. You girls want to join?"

"Only if we can both be on your team." Olivia said, winking. She followed him out the door, beckoning for Viola to follow.

"Sure. No problem. Come on." Duke said, standing next to Olivia, gesturing for Viola to take his hand. Viola glanced at Olivia's hand, and then at her own, wishing she had a ring like Olivia's, even if it was from a little stupid machine that costed fifty cents. She pushed the thought into the back of her mind. She would dwell on the topic later.

Right now, however, she wanted to play some soccer.


End file.
